


Hardly Ever What We Dream: Character Fairy Tales

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An add-on to 'Hardly Ever What We Dream'. Each character is getting their own fairy tale or back story. Their own origin. I'll be posting them as I introduce each character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Ever What We Dream: Character Fairy Tales

**Name** : Mercedes Jones

**Fairy Tale** : Little Red Riding-Hood

**Story** : Worried about the safety of his family after doing his best to help the people of his town, Healer Jones decided to send his only daughter to live with her grandmother. Word from the mayor’s household told of the publicans coming to town early, and in their shadow, the stench of one of the Queen’s Titans.

Rarely did a Titan visit without taking a soul with them.

To keep an eye on her progress through the woods, Healer Jones had his wife commission their daughter a bright, white cloak to wear on her journey. Unfortunately, with his kindness towards the needy townsfolk, Healer Jones had left little in his coin purse to pay for a nice meal, never mind a custom cloak.

A fortnight before Mercedes was set to travel to her grandmother’s house, Mrs. Jones took to the woods and in a fit of fury and fear, killed herself a towering white wolf. Inspiration struck and out of the wolf’s pelt, Mrs. Jones fastened her daughter a fearsome cloak, the hood of which took on the very head of the wolf itself. 

“To ward off the forest men and strangers who should mean you harm,” she said, and pinned the heavy pelt together with a heavy clip. “They’ll think you’re moon-touched.”

Mercedes set out through the McKinley woods and just as her mother had hoped, the cloak kept her safe. She kept off the main roads, huddled down against the rainy season and sometimes, when the moon was high, she awoke from a dead sleep to the mournful sound of a lone wolf howling.

She arrived at the foot of the ascending pathway to her grandmother’s house, just as the full moon crested over the treetops and a deep, menacing growl rumbled through the woods at her back.

When she awoke in the morning, Mercedes found herself shivering beneath a dark red cloak, the door to her grandmother’s house ripped clear off the hinges. 

Her belly ached. 

Her hands and arms were sticky with blood, and right at the bend of her elbow, sat the scar of wolfish teeth.

It wasn’t until the next night, with the moon heavy and full in the sky again, that Mercedes learned why her cloak had changed.

She didn’t need the protection of pretending to be what she had already become. 


End file.
